


Bloodlust

by stiles1andonly



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, F/F, Love, Sex, Teen Wolf, Vampire Turning, curse, stiles turned into a vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiles1andonly/pseuds/stiles1andonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are taking over Beacon Hills, The leader has it out for scott and what thing better to get back at him then to turn his best friend into the thing he hates. Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - They are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires make them selves known to the pack.

Beacon Hills. Home to the supernatural but mainly werewolves were at the top of the chain.   
It was the end of the school holidays for the teens but everything was going great for everyone, Scott and Kira couldn't be more happy together, Sheriff was not going to work a lot because crime rates were down, Lydia went just came back from Canada, Derek chilled and as for Stiles and Malia they couldn't be more... active. Everything was quiet and a little to quiet for Scotts liking.

 

All the teens were hanging out at Dereks when Stiles gets a phone call from his dad. '' Stiles get everyone down to the forest.. I'm going to need all of your help'', he said and this scared Stiles as he looked at Scott who was listening and then all went as soon as possible.   
They all arrived at what seemed to have been a major killing. Everyone came over to see 6 people dead with their throats ripped out and drained of blood. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick, '' what the hell happened'' Malia said as she released stiles hand and walked closer trying to get a sent but all she smelt was blood and dirt. Sheriff shrugged '' We think it was an animal attack but then I thought well i know many people that happen to be part animal so would a werewolf do this?   
Scott looked at the way the bodies were drained and looked at the sheriff.. '' not a werewolf but something else not normal''.

 

They all walked away as the bodies were wrapped up and taken away, '' scott what the hell did that'' stiles said as he felt sick to his stomach. Scott turned around to his friends '' guys i think we aren't alone as they all looked behind scotts shoulder to see a man standing behind them. The man stepped forward as stiles, lydia and kira got shoved behind the supernatural friends who could protect them, the man laughed '' well if this isn't the famous scott mcall pack'' he laughed as Scott tilted his head in confusion, '' who are you '' he said with a stern voice. The man scanned all of the pack. '' I hear this is '' your'' town to speak, the town of werewolves but you see scott'' he said as he walked closer and closer '' I am something different, a different type of monster'' he smirked and then looked at Derek '' why don't you ask your friend what I am'' he laughed as everyone looked at Derek who didn't blink once looking at the man. '' what is he talking about '' Scott said

'' You shouldn't have come back'' Derek said with pure anger, '' I know but after what you did I have come to even it out so Ive come back to take an eye for an eye, take your town and then more fun things to come Derek '' he laughed as Derek shot forward into werewolf mode and pinned the man against a tree but the man was much stronger and bent his arm backward snapping it like a twig and then looking up at the teens for them to see this man with hiss at them with fangs and veins coming down from his eyes.

Scott transformed and looked at him.. ''Vampire''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find Stiles.

''Vampire'' Scott says as he looks at the monster. '' You killed those people'' he said in disgust. The vampire laughed ''Sorry I was hungry'' he laughed, '' how many more are you'' Malia said stepping infront of Scott, '' only myself but that will change my beauty'' he said to see Stiles bit his lip with anger. The creature stepped over Derek '' Your not all human? you are a banshee, your something he pointed to kira and he looked at malia '' your something as well'' he looked at Isac and snorted '' another werewolf... how boring'' He walked closer and closer to Stiles before Scott blocked him, the creature pointed to Stiles and said '' human'' as Stiles eyes showed complete fear but he was trying to be brave. Scott was done with this and threw the man across until he hit a tree and Derek stood up fully healed and rejoined the pack. The vampire lunged at Kira biting her neck viciously until Scott ripped him off and punched him 3 times until the forth time the man caught his hand and broke it, Malia tackled him but was beaten as vampires are naturally stronger. Scott thought to himself, There is one of him and all of us how is he winning! He then went to grab the man but the man was standing behind Stiles, ''NO!'' Derek yelled as the man covered Stiles mouth so he couldn't scream and the creature says, '' an eye for an eye Derek.. Scott This is just the beginning'' He laughed before in a flash he was gone.. Taking stiles with him

 

 

The pack all ran closer '' we have to find him now!'' lydia said as she then looked at the sky, '' what is it! Derek yelled at her but all she did was what she did when she knew when someone was about to die.. she screamed.

 

 

 

Stiles Woke up to see he was in an apartment, he looked around the room to see the man sitting watching in curiosity, '' about time you woke up'' he laughed.

''What did you do to me'' Stiles said wondering why he was waking up, '' nothing you fainted'' the man said laughing. Stiles let out a breath of relief. '' Why am I here why didn't you just kill me'' he said with his hands shaking with fear. The creature sat up and walked around poor human stiles. '' Derek, your friend is the one person I hate on this whole planet so what better to turn his only human member into the thing he hates the most?'' the creature smirked. Stiles walked back trying to open the door but the vampire was there in a flash, '' So Stiles remember your last moments as a human because that will be gone' he laughed turning stiles around, biting down on his wrist and shoving it in Stiles mouth, Stiles didn't open his mouth but the creature was stronger and opened it for him letting the blood drip in, the creature laughed as A tear went down Stiles face and in a second the creature snapped Stile's neck and he fell to the floor. He lay there as the tear dripped down his cheek.

 

And that was the end of weak human stiles.


	3. chapter 4 - thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack find stiles alone in the apartment.

The vampire smirks seeing Stiles dead body lying on the floor of his apartment. He steps over his body and whispers in Stiles ear.. '' sweet dreams stiles'' and then disappears out the door. 

As for the pack, they search the whole forest '' HE'S NOT HERE'' scott yells kicking the ground in anger, Derek sighs in frustration as he thinks this is all his fault but then he looks up into the distance, '' what? what is it derek'' malia says walking closer as the teens surround him '' I can smell Michael'' Derek says not blinking once.. the pack all looked confused '' who is michael?'' lydia asks confused, '' the vampire.. his name is Michael'' Derek says before gesturing them to follow him as they get in their cars and drive.

They arrive at a lonely small building in the poor part of town where most murders occur, '' He was here follow me'' derek says running in the building with his friends following him. They arrive at a door, malia goes to open it but its locked, she laughs and rips of the handle and the door opens. They all watch the door opening to see stiles laying there on the floor. ''STILES'' scott yells as he runs in to comfort his friend, he listens closely, '' i can't hear a heartbeat.. DEREK I CAN'T HEAR HIS HEART BEATING'' scott says as he cries. A tear goes to lydia's face as she stares at stiles thinking she never got to tell him she felt something for the boy who always loved her. Derek looked at stiles and bended down next to his face to see blood in his mouth. '' no no no'' he says running his hands through his hair. 

 

'' whats wrong ? what does no mean'' Isac says confused. '' He's not dead.. well he is but we will see him again..'' derek says sadly. They all look confused. '' Michael go ass hole'' derek yells throwing the objects around the room smashing them into a wall. '' how is that possible?'' scott says holding onto hope . '' Michael turned him.. he's going to wake up a vampire'' derek says turning to his friends staring at him in fear.

'' no.. Stiles can't become a vampire'' scott says holding onto tears. '' He never wanted this'' he says sitting down next to his friends body dead next to him. '' We have to help him'' Malia says. '' We will.. but its going to be hard, one of the hardest things we will ever do'' derek says shaking his head. '' You see vampires aren't like in the movies they don't burn in the sun, they can look in the mirror, eat garlic but they aren't all pretty and stable .. they are the stronger then werewolves, any monster.. faster like the speed of light.. but once stiles wakes up he is going to find the hardest thing about being a vampire.. the blood'' derek says looking worried. '' We will teach him control!'' scott says standing up looking at derek with all the hope he has left. '' Scott he's a new vampire, the bloodlust is the worst for a new vampire they are uncontrollable, vicious and extremely blood thirsty'' derek says looking at kira and lydia. '' you guys need to leave before he wakes up'' derek says motioning them to the door. They look embarassed '' i can handle it'' lydia says standing up straight. Derek rolls his eyes, '' I think he's right'' Isac says, '' its going to take me, scott, derek and malia just to hold him down and that might not even be enough for a new vampire especially if he smells humans like you'' he says sadly. Scott didn't want to hear this he didnt want to know his best friend was going to a monster. Lydia and Kira rolled their eyes and began to walk out when stiles hands began to waken.. '' don't move anyone'' derek says as he motions them to all stand behind scott and himself. Stiles body began to wake up one part at a time. Then his eyes shot open, '' stiles listen to me its me your best friend.. scott'' he says as stiles begins to get up '' listen we don't want to hurt you so just try and stay calm'' he smiles. But Stiles wasn't listening to a word he was saying. All he could hear was the sound of hearts pumping blood. He then felt a pain in his stomach.... and then he smelt it. Blood. It was everywhere and stiles was so hungry. He stood up slowly. He looked at scott and tilted his head as black veins starting appearing below his eyes and in a flash he turned to Lydia and ran at her and pinned her to a wall and bit her neck, '' NO'' Scott yelled as he ran over to pull stiles off of his friends neck but stiles didnt move he was rapped around her like a snake and its prey. He was drinking so fast and with his hand over her throat biting down so hard, '' HELP'' scott says as derek transforms and so does isac.


End file.
